With development of communication technology, how to improve speed of RF circuits in a mobile communication terminal and reduce power consumption of the RF circuits has become a hot topic in modern mobile communication technology.
A divide-by-two frequency divider, as a basic module for a frequency divider circuit, is one of the key circuits in a RF circuit. A conventional divide-by-two frequency divider consists of two latch circuits, and each latch servers as a post-stage unit of the other latch. In conventional high speed divide-by-two frequency dividers, Razavi-structured divide-by-two frequency dividers have been widely used attribute to their outstanding performance such as high speed and low power consumption.
However, in the conventional Razavi-structured divide-by-two frequency divider, a current path will be formed between the power supply and the ground wire in both static working mode and dynamic working mode. Accordingly, the latch in the conventional high speed frequency divider has a shortcoming of high power consumption.